Babysister chanbaek
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Warning 21 Chanbaek GS


Cast :

CHANBAEK GS

WARNING 21+

Malam telah larut dan jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sedari siang tadi kakakku bersama suaminya menghadiri pertemuan sebuah Network Marketing dan diteruskan dgn pertemuan khusus para leaders.  
Untuk menghilangkan suntuk, aku berseluncur ke internet dan berbagai macam situs aku buka,  
biasa pasti terdapat banyak situs dewasa yg asal nyrobot.

Biasanya aku langsung close karena aku enggak enak dgn kakakku, namun malam ini mereka tak ada dirumah, hanya bersama dgn seorang

baby siters keponakanku, namanya byun baekhyun baru berumur 18 Tahun dan berasal dari Bucheon.

Memang agak lugu, namun kalau aku perhatikan lagi baekhyunmemiliki body yg lumayan bagus dgn wajah yg tak terlalu jelek.

Kita biasa mengobrolkan acara televisi atau terkadang baekhyun ku ajari internet meskipun hasilnya sangat buruk.

Entah kenapa malam ini keinginanku untuk melihat situs dewasa sangat besar dan libidoku naik waktu ku lihat fotofoto telanjang di internet, tanpa ku sadari

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arahku entah telah berapa lama dia berdiri disampingku ikut memperhatikan fotofoto telanjang yg ada di monitor komputer.

"Apa enggak malu ya..? "tanya bakehyun yg membuatku kaget dan segera ku ganti situsnya dgn yg normal. Dgn berusaha tenang, aku minta baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Itu lho tadi, gambar perempuan telanjang yg Mas buat, emangnya nggak malu kalau dilihat orang?" Memang baekhyun sangat lugu kalau soal beginian.

Dengan santai aku jawab sembari menyuruhnya duduk disebelahku.  
"Begini baek, ini foto bukan ku yg buat, orang yg buat ini (sembari aku perlihatkan lagi situs yg memuat foto telanjang tadi), mereka kan model yg dibayar jadi ngapain malu kalau dapat duit"

Kemudian baekhyun melihat lebih seksama satu per satu foto telanjang itu dengan posisi tubuh agak membungkuk sesampai terlihat jelas bulatan kenyal buah dadanya, telah sejak lama aku menikmati pemandangan ini dan aku sangat terobsesi untuk tidur dengan baekhyun.

Aku tersentak kaget waktu baekhyun bertanya soal foto dimana seorang lelaki sedang menjilati kemaluan perempuan.

"Apa nggak geli perempuannya dijilati kayak gitu terus lagian mau maunya lelaki itu jilatin punya perempuannya padahalkan tempat pipis?"

Dengan otak yg telah kotorku mulai berfikir bagaimana aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Gini baekhyun, kemaluannya perempuan kalau dijilatin oleh lelaki malah enak, memang awalnya geli tapi lama lama ketagihan perempuannya. Kamu belum pernah coba kan? tanyaku pada baekhyun sembari tanganku membuka fotofoto yg lebih hot lagi.

"Belum pernah sama sekali, tapi kalau ciuman bibir dan susuku diremes telah pernah, aku takut  
kalau nanti hamil."

"Kalau Cuma kayak gitu nggak bakal bikin hamil, gimana kalau kamu coba, nanti kalau kamu  
Hamil aku mau tanggungjawab dan nggak perlu bingung soal uang, terus kalau ternyata kamu  
nggak bunting, kamu nanti aku ajari gayagaya yg ada difoto ini. Gimana?"

Dan baekhyun cuma diam sembari lihatin wajahku, sebenarnya aku tahu dia naksir aku telah lama tapi karena posisi dia hanya babysiters yg membuatnya nggak PD.

"Benar ya.., janji lho?" pintanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Dan dengan wajah penuh semangat aku bersumpah untuk menepati janjiku, meskipun aku enggak ada niat untuk menepati janjiku. Aku putuskan sambungan internet dan mulai melatih baekhyun dengan diawali teknik berciuman yg telah pernah dia rasakan dengan pacarnya, sentuhan halus bibirnya yg lembut membuatku membalas dengan ganas sampai tanpa terasa tanganku telah meremas payudara baekhyun yg memang masih kencang.

Desahan halus mulai muncul waktu bibirku menelusuri lehernya yg agak berbulu seolah baekhyun menikmati semua pelatihan yg aku berikan.

Aku merasa cumbuan ini kurang nyaman, aku dan baekhyun pindah ke dalam kamar baekhyun, perlahan aku rebahkan tubuhnya dan bibirku bergantian menjelajah bibir dan lehernya sedangkan tanganku berusaha membuka kaos dan BHnya dan kini separoh tubuh baekhyun telah bugil membuat libidoku tak karuan.

Tanpa ada keluhan apapun baekhyun terus mendesah nikmat dan tangannya membimbing tangan kiriku meremas payudaranya yg bulat sedangkan payudara kanannya aku lumat dgn bibirku sampai terdengar jeritan kecil baekhyun.

Entah berapa lama aku mencumbu bagian atas tubuhnya dan sebenarnya keinginanku untuk bercinta telah sangat besar namun aku tahu ini bukan waktu yg tepat.

Perlahan aku turunkan celana pendek dan celana dalamnya bersama sampai baekhyun sepenuhnya bugil dan ini yg membuat dia malu.

Untuk membuat baekhyun tak merasa canggung aku mencumbunya lebih ganas lagi sesampai kini baekhyun mendesah lebih keras lagi dan tangan kanannya meremas kaosku untuk menyalurkan gairahnya yg mulai memuncak.

Bibirku kini mulai menjalar kebawah menuju kemaluannya yg tertutup kumpulan bulu bulu halus perlahan aku angkat kedua pahanya sampai posisi selakangannya terlihat jelas.

Samarsamar terlihat lipatan berwarna merah di kemaluannya dan aku tahu baru aku yg melihat  
surga dunia milik baekhyun.

Kini bibirku mulai menjilati kemaluannya yg mulai banjir dgn halus agar baekhyun tak merasa geli dan ternyata rencanaku berjalan lancar, desahan yg tadi menghiasi cumbuanku dgn baekhyun kini mulai diselingi lenguhan dan jeritan kecil yg menandakan kenikmatan luar biasa yg sedang dirasakan babysiters keponakanku.

Semakin lama semakin banyak lendir yg keluar dari kemaluannya yg membuatku lebih bergairah lagi, tibatiba seluruh tubuh baekhyun kejang dan suara lenguhannya menjadi gagap sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas kuat kasurnya.

Dgn diiringi lenguhan panjang baekhyun mencapai klimak, tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan dan aku lihat sepasang payudaranya mengeras sesampai membuatku ingin meremasnya dgn kuat.

Setelah kenikmatannya perlahan turun seiring tenaganya yg habis terkuras membuat tubuhnya yg bugil menjadi lunglai, dgn kepasrahannya aku menjadi sangat ingin segera menembus kemaluannya dgn kemaluanku yg sedari tadi telah tegang. Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh, bingung aku jelasin rasanya katanya dgn perlahan.

"Belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, aku takut kalau  
terjadi apaapa", sembari memelukku erat. Sembari kukecup keningnya, aku jawab kekhawatiranya.

"Ini yg disebut kenikmatan surga dunia dan kamu baru merasakan sebagian. Baekhyun nggak perlu takut atau khawatir soal ini, kan aku mau tanggungjawab kalau kamu hamil", sembari kubalas pelukannya.

Sekilas aku lupa libidoku dan berganti dgn perasaan ingin melindungi seorang  
perempuan, kemudian tanpa disengaja tangan baekhyun menyentuh kemaluanku sesampai membuat kemaluanku kembali menegang.

Wajah baekhyun tersipu malu waktu aku lihat wajahnya yg memerah, kucium bibirnya dan tanpa menunggu komandoku baekhyun membalasnya dgn lebih panas lagi dan kini baekhyun terlihat lebih PD dalam mengimbangi cumbuanku.

Payudaranya aku remas dgn keras sesampai Ia mengerang kecil. Kini bajuku dibuka oleh sepasang tangan yg sedari tadi hanya mampu meremas keras kasur yg kini telah acakacakan spreinya dan aku imbangi dgn melepas celana pendekku dan segera terlihat kemaluan yg telah tegang karena aku terbiasa tak memakai CD waktu dirumah.

Melihat pemandangan itu, baekhyun malu dan menjadi sangat kikuk waktu tangannya aku bimbing memegang kemaluanku dan setelah terbiasa dgn pemandangan ini aku membuat gaya 69 dgn baekhyun berada diatas yg membuatnya lebih leluasa menelusuri kemaluanku.

Setelah beberapa lama aku bujuk untuk mengulumnya, akhirnya baekhyun mau melakukan dan menjadi sangat menikmati, sedangkan aku terus menghujani kemaluannya dgn jilatan lidahku yg memburunya dgn ganas.

Karena tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yg menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, baekhyun tak mampu meneruskan kulumannya dan lebih memilih menikmati jilatan lidahku di kemaluannya dan aku tahu Baekhyun menginginkan kenikmatan yg lebih lagi sesampai tubuh bugilnya aku rebahkan sedangkan kini tubuhku menindihnya sembari aku teruskan bibirku menjelajahi bibirnya yg memerah.

Perlahan tanganku menuntun tangan kanan baekhyun untuk memegang kemaluanku sampai berada tepat di depan mulut kemaluannya, aku gosokgosok kemaluanku di lipatan kemaluannya dan mengakibatkan sensasi yg menyenangkan, erat sekali tangannya memelukku sembari telus mengerang nikmat tanpa memperdulikan lagi suaranya yg mulai parau.

Kemaluannya semakin basah dan perlahan kemaluanku yg terlalu besar mendesak masuk ke dalam kemaluannya dan usahaku tak begitu berhasil karena hanya bisa memasukkan kepala kemaluanku.

Perlahan aku mencoba lagi dan dgn inisiatif baekhyun yg mengangkat kedua kakinya sampai selakangannya lebih terbuka lebar yg membuatku lebih leluasa menerobos masuk kemaluannya dan ternyata usahaku tak siasia.

Dgn sedikit menjerit baekhyun mengeluh " Aduh.., sakit chan..yeolsssh, Pelanpelan dong"  
dgn terbatabata dan lemah katakata yg keluar dari mulutnya.

Waktu seluruh kemaluanku telah masuk semua, aku diam sejenak untuk merasakan hangatnya lubang kemaluannya. Perlahan aku gerakkan kemaluanku keluarmasuk liang kemaluannya sampai menjadi lebih lancar lagi, semakin lama semakin kencang aku gerakkan kemaluanku sampai memasuki liang paling dalam.

Berbagai rancauan yg aku dan baekhyun keluarkan untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yg kita alami telah tak terkendali lagi, hampir 15 menit aku menggenjot kemaluannya yg baru pertama kali dimasuki kemaluan sampai aku merasa seluruh syaraf kenikmatanku tegang.

Rasa nikmat yg au rasakan waktu spermaku keluar dan memasuki lubang kemaluannya membuat seluruh tubuhku menegang, aku lumat habis bibirnya yg memerah sampai baekhyun dan kedua tanganku meremas payudaranya yg mengeras.

Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan tubuh baekhyun yg lama ada dianganku. Kita berdua tergolek lemah seolah tubuhku tak bertulang, kupeluk tubuh baekhyun dgn erat agar dia tak galau dan setelah tenagaku pulih aku berusaha memakaikan baju padanya karena baekhyun tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Waktu aku hendak mengenakan CD aku lihat sedikit bercak merah dipahanya dan aku bersihkan dgn CD ku agar baekhyun tak tahu kalau perawannya telah aku renggut tanpa dia sadari.

Kita berdua melakukan hal itu berulangkali dan baekhyun semakin pintar memuaskanku dan selama ini dia tak hamil yg membuatnya sangat PD.

Tanpa disadari 2 tahun aku menikmati tubuhnya gratis meskipun kini baekhyun tak menjadi babysiters keponakanku sebab kakakku telah pindah rumah mengikuti suaminya yg dipindah tugaskan ke daerah lain.

Sekarang baekhyun menjadi penjaga rumahku dan sekaligus pemuas nafsuku waktu pacar pacarku tak mau aku ajak bercinta.

Waktu hari besar chuseok seperti biasa baekhyun pulang kampung selama 2 minggu dan yg membuatku kaget dia membawa seorang perempuan sebaya dgn baekhyundan bernama Luhan yg merupakan sepupunya. Memang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari baekhyun yg membuatku berpikir kotor waktu melihat tubuh yg dimiliki luhan yg lugu seperti baekhyun 2 tahun lalu.

Pada malam harinya, setelah kita melepas rasa kangen dgn bercinta hampir 2 jam, baekhyun tibatiba menjadi serius waktu dia mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Chanyeol aku telah 2 tahun melayani Mu untuk membereskan urusah rumah dan juga memberikan kepuasan diranjang seperti yg aku berikan waktu ini" baekhyun terdiam sejenak

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah ada keinginan dihatimu untuk menikahiku meskipun sampai waktu ini aku tak hamil. Apa kamu mau menikahiku?" Aku terhenyak dan diam waktu disodori pertanyaan yg tak pernah terlintas edikitpun selama 2 tahun ini.

Lama aku terdiam dan tak tahu mau berkata apa dan akhirnya baekhyun meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu nggak ada keinginan untuk menikahiku dan aku nggak menuntut untuk menjadi suamiku, 2 tahun ini aku merasa sangat bahagia dan sebelum itu aku telah mencintaimu dan menjadi semakin besar waktu aku tahu kamu sangat perhatian dgnku."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi dan aku memeluknya erat penuh rasa sayang dan baekhyun pun membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi.., aku ingin lebih dari ini. Aku ingin bisa menikmati cinta dan kasih sayang seorang suami dan itu yg membuatku menerima pinangan seorang pria yg rumahnya tak jauh dari desaku" Aku terhenyak dan menjadi lebih bingung lagi dan belum bisa menerima kabar yg benarbenar mengagetkanku.

Kita berdua hanya bisa diam dan tanpa terasa meleleh air mataku dan aku baru merasa bahwa aku ternyata benarbenar menginginkannya, namun ternyata telah terlambat.

Keesokan harinya ak mengantar baekhyun ke terminal untuk kembali pulang ke desanya dan menikah dgn seorang duda tanpa anak, menurutnya calon suaminya akan menerimanya meskipun dia telah tak perawan. Dgn langkah gontai aku kembali ke mobilku dan melalui harihariku tanpa baekhyun.

END


End file.
